


Steve Rogers' Guide to Wooing Tony Stark

by Tonks22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bucky and Clint are Little Shits, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Wooing, steve tries to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks22/pseuds/Tonks22
Summary: Steve tries to woo Tony. Steve is not very good at it. Tony is oblivious.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 56
Kudos: 642
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Steve Rogers' Guide to Wooing Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surprise Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545362) by alfiescribbles. 



> Entry for Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019. Inspired by the beautiful art from [the talented alfiescribbles](https://alfiescribbles.tumblr.com/post/189909405791/my-art-for-the-marvelreversebigbang-with) on Tumblir. 
> 
> This is my first bang and I gotta say - I'm so glad I did it :)

“First of all, don’t call it wooing,” Clint said before grabbing the coffee carafe but skipping the mug entirely. 

“Why not? It’s what I’m doing and you already said no to courting.” 

It had been three months since Steve had finally realized that the funny feeling he got whenever Stark Tony was around was not annoyance at the mechanic. And in his desperation at the realization, he’d made the ultimate mistake: he told Clint about it. Well, not necessarily told as much as Clint dropped in on him muttering “fuck fuck fuck fuck” and Steve had been so surprised that he blurted out “I think I love Stark!” 

Since then, he’d been signed up for no less than 4 magazine subscriptions (Steve would never tell Clint, but Cosmo had given him some ideas about what to do). Clint also liked to choose rom-coms during movie nights and they always dealt with someone falling in love with someone else, but only after realizing their first impressions were wrong. There were a surprising number of movies with that premise. 

Not only that, but somehow, Clint made sure that Tony and Steve always ended up on the same loveseat. Steve was beginning to think Clint might be paying him back for all the extra training. 

Anyway, That’s what made movie night both Steve’s favorite and worst night of the week. Sitting next to Tony, almost feeling the warmth he emanated and watching those nimble fingers fly across his StarkPad. Sitting close enough to see the few freckles that adorned his face. 

“Cap, you have that face again,” Clint brought him out of his thoughts. “That face that says you’re thinking about how you’d like to bend Tony over the table and make him call you daddy..” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said, hoping the warmth he felt on his face wasn’t actually visible. Damn his Irish complexion, and damn Tony’s ass. 

“Oh Clint, you’re making our Captain blush,” and because the universe had it against him, there was Tony. “But what is it about this time?” He asked while searching for his favorite mug. 

“Steve here thinks I don’t know anything about flirting and wooing others.” 

“Wooing? Really, Cap?” Tony was now on his tip toes trying to reach his mug, which he found on the top shelf of a cabinet. Going by Clint’s shit eating grin, Steve could tell it had been placed there by him. “I could show you a thing or two.”

Steve was trying really hard not to stare, but it was a difficult task. Tony was there. Right there, shirt riding up, showing a sliver of skin, and if Steve were a weaker man, he’d be licking it already. Did Tony even know how tight his pants were? They should be illegal. 

He took a deep breath and reached over Tony to hand him his mug. “I’m not wooing anyone and Clint is asking for extra training time.” 

“Thanks Steve, you’re my hero,” Tony smiled at Steve, and it was the small smile he only gave them when he was at home. It was a little crooked, and it made the dimple on his left cheek stand out more. 

“Isn’t he?” Clint asked, and when the hell did he get up on the fridge? Steve wished Bruce’s special calming tea would work on him. He needed something to slow down his heart; maybe he should still try it, or maybe Bruce would be willing to share his brownies. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

_**Compliment him:** If you like something about a guy, make sure you compliment him for that. He would love the fact that you noticed something nice about him. _ ****

********

********

Ok, he could do that. He could compliment Tony. He’s a smart, good looking, generous man. There was always something to compliment him on. This was easy. He could do it. 

Except, it wasn’t easy and he couldn’t do it. He tried but based on the look Tony gave him when he told DUM-E he was as smart as his dad... well, Steve might need help with that.

So instead of complimenting him when they were in the workshop, he just started doing it during fights. It began with a “Good job Iron Man,” but it went south from there. 

“Thanks for the save; I’d be lost without you.”

“That was a nice repulsor shot Tony.”

“Your Iron Man suit fits you perfectly.” 

“I always appreciate the rides you give me.”

It seemed that no matter what he said, Tony would give him this odd look - it was a mix between pensive and constipated. Not a good look for him necessarily, but nobody’s perfect. 

After the rides comment, Tony grabbed him by the hand and took him straight to medical, insisting he might have a concussion. To be fair, Steve had just been hit in the head by a doom bot. 

Clint couldn’t stop laughing when he saw what happened. “Hey man, just compliment him on his eyes or his ass, don’t make it weird in the middle of a battle.” 

That was actually good advice. Not the ass part, even though it was a nice one. Maybe the battles should be kept strictly professional. He’d keep the compliments outside the workshop and outside battles - which left the common area as a safe place for it. 

“Your coffee is always very good, Tony,” there that was easy and safe.

“I didn’t think you drank coffee Cap,” Tony raised an eyebrow. Was he getting lessons from Nat? 

“I don’t.”

“Ok,” ugh, how could Tony make that sound like such a long word?

Lesson learned, no coffee comments. 

“Your art collection is amazing.”

“Pepper curated it.” 

No coffee, no art, not at the workshop, not during battle. This was harder than expected. 

“You know, you’re a pretty swell guy Tony.” 

“Do you have another concussion?”

“Oh for fucks sake Stark, just take the god damn compliment,” Steve huffed and walked out of the room, leaving behind a confused Tony. 

“What did I do?” Tony asked the empty room; the only sound that could be heard was cackling from the vents. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

****__** _Let him know you are thinking of him when he’s not around:_ ** _Be a little suggestive, use technology to your advantage - tell him that you wish you were with him instead of just texting, but do this in subtle ways._

**Tony 5:43pm:** Pizza night with the team? 

**Steve 6:17pm:** Sorry Tony. Just got out of the shower. Order me the usual? 

**Tony 6:18pm:** ;) 

What did the winky face mean? He could do flirty texts. He could be suggestive in a subtle way. Right? But he did not know what would be a flirty reply to a winky face. 

**Steve 6:24pm:** (-:

 **Steve [Draft]:** I just saw the most amazing sunset here in D.C. Wish you had seen it with me. 

**Steve [Draft]:** I had a hotdog from that place you told me about. It was good. 

**Steve [Draft]:** Do you like flowers? I’d like to give you flowers one day. 

**Steve [Draft]:** I wish I was the popsicle you were eating earlier. 

**Steve 2:48am:** My bed feels so empty. You could come warm it up for me.

 **Tony 2:53am:** um, Cap, Cappy, Capsicle... i think u sent this 2 the wrong person? Good for u though, get it!

_Well, shit._

**Steve 2:54am:** I don’t know what else to do! Nothing I try works. 

**Clint 2:59am:** wake me up agian n ill sic phil on u t(-_-t)

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

_**Be seductive:** Let him know you want him as more than a friend. Give him signals of interest so he can pursue things further. Bat your eyelashes, touch his arm when you talk to him._

Nope, he was not touching that one. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

_**Give her flowers:** Flowers are intimately and internationally linked with the art of romance, and for good reason. As relationships grow, flowers become symbols of different events and milestones in our lives together. _

********

********

Alright, this one was easy. There was no way Steve could mess this one up. He could get Tony flowers. Roses! Roses meant love; it was decided, Steve would go out and buy him some roses. A dozen beautiful red roses. 

Decision made, he headed towards the elevator checking to make sure he had his wallet and StarkPhone. 

And because the universe hated him (seriously, what had he done in a past life to deserve this?), that’s when the Avengers alarm went off. With a sigh, he asked JARVIS what the situation was. 

“It seems Doctor Doom has unleashed a new version of his bots. They are currently attacking the Baxter Building but Dr Richards and his team are out of the country.” 

“Well, Avengers assemble, I guess,” he murmured to himself. 

He was running towards the action when Tony asked if he was already on the comms. Responding in the affirmative, he pushed himself to run faster. 

“What’s your ETA Captain Apple Pie? Doom has once again chosen quantity over quality and I have been grounded.”

“I apologized!” Clint said over the sound of scraping metal. 

“I’m five minutes away. What’s your location Iron Man?” Steve asked and Tony sent him the coordinates - why couldn’t the man use cross streets or building names? “Team check-in!” He ordered over the comms and after receiving notifications that they had things in hand, he headed towards Tony. 

He ran past a flower shop with a display of the most beautiful red roses he had ever seen and wondered if they would be there after they took care of the trouble. 

Making a last minute decision, Steve ran in, dropped a couple of hundreds on the attendant’s hand and grabbed the bouquet. They smelled amazing. He figured he’d stash them somewhere safe and come back for them after the battle. 

“Um,” he heard Tony begin and Steve’s heart sped up. “Captain? Where’s your All American ass right now? The team is busy with their own batch of bots and another one of my repulsors is out. Hiding behind a car is not my style but it will take me a few minutes to fix it. I need support like five minutes ago!” 

Steve honestly thought he was running as fast as he could, but he apparently had more in him so he picked up the pace. 

“Almost there Iro-Fuck!” He had been hit with a ray of fire? Laser? The Force? Thankfully he was able to deflect it with his shield at the last second. 

“Language,” said a chorus in his ear because his team was made up of little shits. How many times did he have to remind them he was in the Army. He cursed like the best of them. 

Shield in one hand, flowers in the other, he disabled bots left and right with well aimed kicks, shield hits and at some point even a head butt. He’d pay for that one later, he knew. 

When there weren’t that many bots around, he saw Tony’s hair behind a car and why would he not be wearing his helmet? He was going to have a heart attack. Loving Stark was not good for his health. 

He put the shield on his back and cleared the car in one jump. Bouquet of roses still on one hand.

“Are those roses on fire?” Tony asked, and yes they were because the universe really, truly hated him. 

“For you,” he threw them at Tony while simultaneously unhooking his shield to disable an incoming bot. 

Tony caught the flowers and looked at Steve as if the man had completely lost his mind. “You’re telling me you stopped for roses on your way to a fight?”

“They reminded me of you, Shellhead,” Steve answered using his shield to aim one of Tony’s repulsors at a bot coming at them. 

“Because I am beautiful?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, and they smell nice.”

Steve was beginning to think this may not have been the best time for the roses. 

“Captain, I’m worried about you,” Tony said as his suit rose from the ground to provide air support. “Roses Steve? Really?” 

“Yes, and they are for you. Now please focus on these pieces of scraps?”

“Yes, I’m destroying them look, see? I punched one, but I can still ask. Who stops for flowers on their way to a fight? I mean, thank you and all, but aren’t you the one always talking about priorities?”

“They are fucking beautiful Stark,” Clint said over the coms, taking pity on their Captain. “Be a good boy and say thank you for such a thoughtful gift Steve.” 

“Clint, I swear to god,” Steve yelled, flipping off the general area where Clint was perched. 

Eventually, the team was able to destroy all the bots and clean up as much as they could. 

Steve watched Tony walk to the elevator from the landing pad, holding the roses close to his chest, and with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Well, Steve,” Clint said as he walked up to him and clapped him on his back, “it looks like you rose to the occasion.”

“Hawkeye, I swear I will make you spar with The Hulk.”

“Come on Cap! I was just pollen your leg. It’s nice to see a blossomin’ romance between my two buds.”

The good Captain decided to take the high road and be the bigger person. So he just walked away from Clint, but couldn’t resist smacking him on the back of the head on his way. See? Bigger person.

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

Steve was at his wits' ends. Nothing he did got through Tony’s thick skull… for a genius, Tony really was an idiot when it came to emotions. He was glad he wasn’t trying to woo Tony a year ago. After the first confused look from Tony, he’d have thought Tony was not interested, he’d have given up and probably moved out of the country; ok, that was an exaggeration, he’d only have moved out of state. 

There were little things that gave him hope though. He’d seen the roses drying upside down in the back room of the workshop last week, and he’d found an iron man sketch he’d given Tony framed. 

He was looking for a pencil in one of Tony’s drawers when he found some of the notes he left in Tony’s lunches sometimes.

“You have state of the art tech all around you Steve and you want a pencil? It’s like you’re trying to hurt me on purpose,” Tony had said as he handed him a pencil and closed the drawer for Steve.

“Can’t capture your smile quite right on the holo screens.”

“Oh, well, I think - “ Tony began but was interrupted by the Avengers alarm, causing Steve’s heart to beat even faster.

Somehow, after weeks of Clint strategically ensuring Tony and Steve always sat together, that became the norm, even without Clint’s intervention. Tony would come into the living room, look around and sit wherever Steve was. It didn’t matter whether or not there were other empty seats. There had been that time when Tony actually sat on Steve’s outstretched legs and wiggled until Steve made some space for him. 

When Bucky had been rescued, Tony invited him to live in the tower, no hesitation whatsoever. 

A few days ago, Tony had shown up late for movie night, half asleep with a screwdriver in his hand. He walked straight to his and Steve’s couch and had seemed confused at finding Bucky sitting in his regular spot.

“What the fuck? Move Elsa, that’s my spot next to Captain Snack-Pack,” he toed Bucky’s foot, raising an eyebrow and pointedly looking between Bucky and the empty couch next to them.

“Tony play nice,” Steve began and immediately followed it up with, “Now move, jerk. This is Tony’s spot.” Steve caught the small pleased smile on Tony’s face when he passed the popcorn. 

Something was working, Steve only wished he knew what to do next. The magazines weren’t too helpful with that. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

“I just don’t know what else to do Buck,” Steve told his friend on one of those days when Tony had, once again, inexplicably, missed Steve’s heart eyes. “I don’t know if Tony’s that oblivious or if I’m being too subtle.”

Bucky set a mug of coffee in front of Steve and after a moment, added a generous amount of Whiskey. “Stevie, you’re being as subtle as the uniform you wore during your USO days.”

There was a laughter from the vents above them. “You are as subtle as Sam’s crush on Bucky,” Clint said. 

“Fucky you too, Barton,” Bucky said with a smile while Steve just frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

“Sam likes Bucky?” Steve asked no one in particular.

“Sam wants to have my ass-kicking, leather-wearing, murder-faced babies, Steve. How did you not know that? But that’s not the point. The point is, desperate times need desperate measures.”

Steve sighed and gave Bucky his Look of Disappointment, even if he knew Bucky’d grown resistant to it back in the 30s. “I’m not showing up at the workshop wearing nothing but a bow.”

“How about you just tell the man?” Clint asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“It is the closest distance between point A and point Hit The Hay with Stark,” Bucky added unhelpfully. 

“Write him a poem,” the vents added. “Write about his ass, you stare at it enough.” 

“You both are terrible as best friends,” Steve said while getting up from the table, glaring at the ceiling and at Bucky.

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

 ~~Your big brown eyes  
Make my heart beat fast  
Your smile  
Lights any room you’re in  
This is bad  
And why oh why  
Did I listen to Clint?~~

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

_**Ask for permission to date:** Though it may seem old-fashioned, some girls’ parents may have strict dating rules which may include having to ask them for permission to date their daughter. It is likely that her parents want to get to know you first so that they can see that you are a trustworthy person. Do your best to make a positive first impression and then ask their permission politely, accepting their terms graciously, even if they say "no."_

There were no parents to talk to, but there WAS a Rhodey to convince. It would be better if Steve knew for a fact that his feelings were returned, but it wouldn’t hurt to have the colonel on his side before he continued with his plan to woo Tony. Steve knew they were like brothers, and he had to admit, it had been nice when Sam asked for his permission to take Bucky out. Even if it had been in the middle of their kitchen and Sam was wearing nothing except Bucky’s boxers. 

“Colonel Rhodes, thank you for meeting me here,” Steve shook his hand when Rhodey met him at the cafe chosen for this meeting. 

“It’s a pleasure, Captain. But please call me James.”

“Then call me Steve.”

There was some small talk about the last battle War Machine had joined them on while they waited for their coffee orders. They also talked about having a training exercise with Iron Man and War Machine grounded. 

Once they had their orders, Steve took a deep breath and prepared to talk to James about his wish to date Tony. And then took another. And another. And now he was hyperventilating. 

“Spit it out, Steve. You look like you’re about to have a heart attack,” James said once it was obvious Steve would not be saying what he came to say any time soon. 

“I’d really like to get your, er…” Steve cleared his throat, and decided to just say it fast. Like pulling a band aid, “I’d like todateyourTonyandwantyoutobeokwithit.”

“Excuse me?” James said, sitting up straighter on his chair. “I don’t think I caught that.” 

“Look, Tony is amazing,” Steve began. “He’s smart, and witty, and funny, and generous. And I think he deserves the world.”

“We agree on--”

“I want to date him. I want to date him and give him the world.”

James just sat there with a look of pleasant surprise on his face, which quickly changed into something darker. “And what makes you think you are good enough for Tony? Didn’t you tell him he better stop pretending to be a hero once, that you knew men worth ten of him? And now what? You want to date him?”

Steve winced, remembering the harsh words Tony and him had exchanged when they first met. “I’ve admitted since then I was in the wrong. I let myself be swayed by an incomplete and biased report provided by SHIELD.”

“Damn right you were in the wrong. Tony can be difficult to get along with at first but inside that prickly pear exterior, there is a big squishy marshmallow.”

“I know that. And we have gotten closer together since then. I’d like to say he’s one of my best friends and I think I am one of his too. But --”

“You want to tap that,” James cut him off, finally taking pity on him and smiling.

“Yes. No! I mean, I want more than that.”

Steve was sure that if it wasn’t for the serum, he’d be sweating buckets right now. He had never felt this nervous before and wasn’t sure if James was messing with him or not. 

James for his part, took out his phone and began looking through it. “Well, I’d hope you want more than that. According to Clint,” he appeared to be reading something off his phone as he continued, “you have printed out documents to officially adopt the bots and JARVIS already. I have to tell you though,” James continued. “If you really want to date him, you need to talk to him not to me. You’re a good man, Steve and Tony deserves a good person.”

“Yes, he does. And I’ve tried showing him I’m interested but it doesn’t seem to work. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Have you tried telling him yet?” James asked, and Steve was beginning to think he might actually have to talk to Tony and spell things out to him. “Tony is not the best at emotions, and Howard did a number on his self-esteem. All I ask is that you are prepared to be serious about this. Tony is not the same man he was a few years back, he is no longer looking for quick flings or dalliances.”

“I am serious about him. I just want to make him happy,” Steve said. He thought the conversation was going well, it sounded like there were no objections from James at least. And since he was Tony’s best friend, Steve decided to just ask. “How do I make him see that?”

James took at look at his face and just laughed. “You got it bad, don’t you? Look, he won't get it unless you spell it out for him. So, be forward. Just tell him. He might give you push back, because again, Howard. But if you really want this, you’ll just have to make him see it.”

It seemed that no more magazines or google searches would be needed. To quote Bucky, he’d just have to show moxie and take the plunge. He’d have to create a good plan for it. Steve needed everything to be clear to Tony. No backpedaling this time. 

When they were leaving, James extended his hand to Steve and pulled him close. It looked as if he’d give Steve a hug at first, but once he had Steve close enough, James looked into his eyes and whispered seriously, “Remember that I know a lot of people, Captain. I can make anyone disappear, even a national icon.” He smiled at Steve and continued in a more normal tone of voice, “It was a pleasure seeing you today Steve. Do let me know how everything goes.”

“Of course Colonel,” Steve replied and barely suppressed the urge to stand at attention. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

“You don’t need another plan Stevie,” Bucky was saying while Steve sat at the kitchen table looking like a puppy that didn’t get his treat . “Just go to the workshop, and say, ‘Tony, I want to take you on a date. I’d like to take you out dancing, and then some fondue,’ and then you take him out.”

“I’m not asking him out for fondue,” Steve was saying as Tony walked into the kitchen, most likely looking for his first cup of coffee of the morning. Steve was trying hard not to stare, the suit Tony was wearing fit him perfectly, and if he wasn’t careful, he might actually write that poem about his ass. 

“Is the good Captain taking someone out for fondue?” Tony asked, leaning his hip on the kitchen counter and looking like sex personified. “Who’s the lucky lady?” He took a sip of his coffee. 

“Not a lady. Why don’t you tell him all about it Stevie?” Bucky added, with a grin. “I’ll see you both later,” he walked out of the kitchen backwards, giving them both finger guns. 

“Not a lady, why Steve, you’ve been holding out on me,” Tony sat down across from Steve and leaned his elbows on the table, cradling the cup of coffee in his hands.

“Not holding out, just didn’t think you didn’t know?” Steve finished lamely. 

“Well, now I know you’re on the table, cap…” Tony said, raising one eyebrow suggestively. “But who’s the lucky fella?”

It was now or never. “Are you busy right now Tony? We could go out to lunch?” He asked Tony out. He asked Tony out. He did it. 

Tony looked taken aback, but smiled pleasantly. “I have a meeting with R&D in a few minutes, but I’ll be done by 2, if you want to meet me down there.”

“Great. I’ll see you then; there’s a great burger place I found that I think you’ll love,” Steve got up from his chair and stood in front of Tony awkwardly smiling at him and looking like he might just burst out of his skin. He asked Tony out, and Tony said yes. 

At two on the dot, Steve was waiting for Tony in the lobby area of the R&D department. He had taken great care to look good for Tony; he’d even left the khakis at home and had worn a pair of designer jeans that Bucky said made his ass look like America’s Ass. Since they’d be walking to the burger joint, he was also wearing his Chucks and a leather jacket over his white t-shirt (no button up, per Sam’s advice). 

“Looking good capsicle,” Tony said when he walked into the room. Tony was now wearing one of his AC/DC shirts and jeans as well. 

“You too, Tony,” Steve said, getting up and giving him a hug. Tony seemed surprised but not completely unhappy about the situation. 

The walk and meal itself seemed no different than any other times they had gone out to eat, but Steve thought that was a good thing. They were comfortable with each other, no need to put on airs, or try to impress the other. This was just a new phase in their relationship. More than friends now. 

They spoke of Tony’s new StarkPhone and the upgrades he was making to JARVIS’ code. Steve told him how his art classes were going. This was good; this was a good first date and Steve felt confident that a second one was on the horizon. 

“We’ll have a Student Art Exhibit and I’d love for you to come,” Steve said as they walked towards a small park that was nearby. “Nat, Buck and Sam are coming too,” he added to let Tony know he wouldn’t be there alone while Steve made the expected rounds during the exhibit.

“Sounds great, just let me know when.”

As they approached the park, Steve saw a flower vendor and pulled Tony by the hand towards her. “Can I have a red rose, please?” Steve let go of Tony’s hand to grab his wallet and pay for the rose. 

Tony just blinked slowly when Steve gave him the rose. 

“Thanks... “ Tony said, making it sound like a question and in doing so, making Steve nervous. Tony was staring at the rose like he’d never seen anything like it before 

Maybe it hadn’t been going as well as Steve thought. Maybe Tony wasn’t interested after all and just came along to avoid an awkward moment with a teammate and friend. Maybe Steve should have waited a little longer, continued wooing him. Maybe… this was a big mistake and their friendship would be ruined. 

“Holy shit. This is a date,” Tony said. “Is it? A date?”

Steve felt his face heat up and grabbed his neck with his left hand in embarrassment. “I thought so,” Steve answered trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong. “Look, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. You can still come to the exhibit as a friend - I get it.”

“Wait, what? That was going to be a date too?”

This whole thing was getting worse and worse by the second. Steve was going to kill Bucky, Clint and maybe even James for making him think just asking Tony out would be enough. This was just great. 

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed it, looking up at Steve with a soft smile - Steve had never seen that smile from Tony and it was that which made him remember James’ words: He won’t get it unless you spell it out for him. And Steve hadn’t done that. He’d just asked Tony if he wanted to go out to lunch - something they did often. Steve didn’t call it a date, he didn't make it clear that he was interested in more than friendship. 

The roses, the compliments, the texts, none of that mattered if Tony didn’t realize what was happening. 

“Tony, I think you are amazing, and I wanted this to be a date. Hopefully the first of many, and I hope you want that too. Do you?”

“Steve, are you --”

“I swear to Thor if you ask me if I have a concussion, I’ll scream,” Steve interrupted Tony before he had a chance to finish his sentence. “I think I love you Tony and it’s ok if you don’t feel the same. All I ask is that we see if we can make this work.”

“Ok,” Tony said simply.

“Ok?”

“Ok. Let’s see what happens. So art exhibit, you said?”

“Tony, would you like to be my date for my class’ art show?”

“I’d love to,” Tony said with a smile. He put his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him down to gently press his lips to Steve’s, who barely had time to react before Tony was moving away. 

Steve placed his hands on Tony’s hips, bringing their foreheads together and trying to memorize every detail of that moment. The smell of the rose still in one of Tony’s hands; the taste of Tony’s lips on his, a mixture of the chocolate shake he’d drank and coconut; the sound of the voices around them; the feel of Tony’s hands still around him. Steve cupped Tony’s face in his hands and kissed Tony on the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, each cheek, and finally his lips. 

It probably wasn’t the best kiss, what with both of them smiling, it was more teeth than lips, but it was perfect. It was everything Steve had hoped for and more. 

“Ok then, it’s a date,” Steve finally said and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. He hadn’t felt this light or happy in a long time. He was going to do his damndest to make Tony feel the same way. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

When it was obvious that Steve had moved into Tony’s place (even if the pair of idiots hadn’t realized it yet), Clint dropped from one of the vents into Steve’s apartment in the tower. He thought it was only a matter of time before he’d be called on to officiate the wedding (he was already ordained in New York, Vermont and just in case California), or to make the best man speech (he’d fight Bucky tooth and nail for it). 

Either way, Clint figured he should start getting his material ready. And after a couple of hours of snooping, he found the best thing he never knew he needed. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

The ceremony was officiated by Coulson because there was no way Clint would officiate another wedding after the disaster (or epicness depending on who was talking) that was the Potts/Hogan wedding. 

Clint did, however, share Best Man duties with Bucky. Steve challenged them to a Snipe-Out for the honor. Clint still maintained that Bucky cheated on the last shot (he did), while Bucky swore that Clint sneezed on purpose (he did). 

Next to the table where the guestbook was, where there would normally be a picture of the happy couple, there was a blown up scrapbook page - and while Tony and Steve could have vetoed it, they loved it. Well, Tony loved it. Steve just loved Tony. 

There was also a picture taken from a CCTV camera during a fight. It was Captain America jumping over a car, a bouquet of roses on fire held in one hand. 


End file.
